The present invention relates to the dispensement of liquids. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a device and method for dispensing liquids such as soap.
Liquid dispensers that incorporate push pumps are found in various places throughout the home, including in the kitchen and bathroom. These liquid dispensers can be used for dispensing soap, lotion, or other types of liquid. Liquid dispensers for dispensing soap are often preferred over using a bar of soap because liquid dispensers are generally cleaner and create less mess than bars of soap. Nevertheless, despite this advantage of liquid dispensers, problems remain. These problems are magnified when young children use liquid dispensers. For example, children often cannot reach the soap on the back of the sink. Therefore, the soap is difficult to dispense for the children, and they may not even use it. Moreover, children may be inclined to pump more soap than is necessary thereby wasting the soap. Children may also pump soap and dispense it onto the countertop. Children are not likely to clean the countertop.
Of course, liquid dispensers are found in environments outside the home as well, including, for example, in boats, recreational vehicles (RVs), and other environments where liquid may need to be dispensed.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved dispenser for dispensing liquid.
Thus, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a liquid dispenser that reduces the likelihood of messes being made.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is a liquid dispenser that can be used by children which promotes better hygiene and prevents the spread of germs.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispenser with an ergonomic design, making the dispenser adaptable to various environments including, but not limited to the home environment, boats, and RVs.
These and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims. The present invention is not to be limited by these objects, features, or advantages.